


Appendices: TIMELINE

by Blue_Sunshine



Series: Desert Storm Appendices [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, George Lucas never specified his timeline and oh boy do I know why, The Desert Storm, There are like three hundred calenders, Timeframes and ages, Tracking Star Wars timelines is awful, because my timeline is skewed based on what I recalled from binging wookiepedia searches, live with it, my timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine
Summary: A bare bones timeline and age references for The Desert Storm series
Series: Desert Storm Appendices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. AGES

AGES: Keep in mind that these are influenced by my perception and adjusted to fit the narrative of the Desert Storm, not movie novelizations or what have you.

 _OG Timeline_ : During the Naboo Crisis (My personal point of reference for everything)

Anakin: 9 (?) - Anakin _says_ he's nine. Keep in mind that the ages of slave children is kept very vague.

Obi-Wan: ~20-21 

Padme: ~14-15

Desert Storm Timeline: 

_True Colors/ Ruin/ In Crisis timeframe_ : 

Anakin: 3 (retroactively as this was before He and Obi-Wan decided to share a birthday and picked how old Anakin should say he was)

Obi-Wan: 13

Padme: ~7-8

Ben: ~37(?)

Fett: ~24-25(?) 

Bail: ~19-20

Breha: 21

Shmi: ~23-25(?)

_Sa Sarad timeframe_ :

Anakin: 7

Jax: ~6-7

Shmi: ~27-29 (?)

Omi: <1

Obi-Wan: 17

Satine: 17

Ben: ~41(?)

Fett: ~28-29(?)

Bo-Katan: 21

Bail: ~23-24

Breha: 25

Padme: ~11-12

Sian: 16-17

Siri:16

Bant:17

Tsui: 16

Komari: ~24

_Tarot timeframe_ :

Obi-Wan: 18

Anakin: 8

Omi: 1

Ben: ~ 42(?)

Sian: 17

Satine: 18

Quinlan: 21

Maul: ~22-23(?)

_Passage timeframe_ :

Anakin: 9

Jax: 8

Shmi: ~29-31 (?)

Omi: 2

Obi-Wan: 19

Satine: 19

Ben: ~43(?)

Fett: ~30-31(?)

Bo-Katan: 23

Bail: ~25-26

Breha: 27

Padme: 13-14

Ahsoka: ~4

Aayla: 11-12

Quinlan: 22

Sian: 18

Siri: 18

Tsui: 18

Bant: 19

Will Add More Later


	2. Timeline

HISTORICAL TIMELINE: Again, this is what I operate off of (not that I had this written down, like, at all, anywhere, before today) not necessarily an exact match to either canon or legends or disney or Word of God and I do not care which is which so don't bother me with it, because I pull meta from all categories as it tickles my interest and tweak meta to suit my interests. It's fanfiction and I can do that.

BED = Before Empire Day/ Fall of the Republic.

The New Sith Wars/ The Thousand Years of Darkness: ~900/1000-2000 years BED. Literally ten-ish centuries of galactic scale conflict between the Jedi and the Sith and everyone caught in between. Historical accounts are messy and tend to focus on localized problems and conflicts without any overall cohesion. The Cataclysm/ Fall of Ossus occurred during this time period. 

The Fall of the Sith/ The Ruusan Reformation/ Birth of the (contemporary) Galactic Republic: ~ 900-1000 years BED. In addition to the establishment of a functional Galactic Republic, this involved the consolidation and demilitarization of the Jedi Order, as well as tying the Jedi Order to the authority of the Galactic Republic as representatives instead of as allies.

The Massacre at Galidraan: ~22 years BED

Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes a padawan: ~ 19-20 years BED

The Naboo Crisis (OG timeline): ~ 13 years BED

The Clone Wars: ~3-0 years BED

Ben's Time Travel: 4 years after Empire Day to about 7-8-ish years prior to the Original Naboo Crisis, at the time Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes a padawan (again).

Will Add More As I Feel Like It.


End file.
